


Separate Lives

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Adventure World (game), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Communication, Drabble, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacinthe told him over dinner about the charity she was organizing, a defiant look in her eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separate Lives

Jacinthe told him over dinner about the charity she was organizing, a defiant look in her eye. But he was certainly not about to challenge her. "Of course, I'm sure it will be appreciated."

"When Miss Kallista told me about her project, I realized I still had more to offer than my efforts immediately following the disaster."

Vedran nodded, then paused. "Kallista? Kallista Sinsinger?" She'd never mentioned the Tiefling before, but it did make sense.

"Yes," was the only answer she gave, backed by a stern look that dissuaded him from prying any further, or mentioning their common connection again.


End file.
